


keeper

by enablelove



Series: December 31 Day OTP(s) Challenge [22]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: 31daysotp, Established Relationship, M/M, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21909490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: David calls Patrick honey for the first time.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: December 31 Day OTP(s) Challenge [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559911
Comments: 14
Kudos: 126





	keeper

**Author's Note:**

> I'm challenging myself to a 31-day challenge this month with my favorite boys :) I have lots of them, so check the pairing before reading ;)

“Hey honey, can you bring the box of votive candle holders from Elm Valley we just got shipped in?” David calls behind him to Patrick as they restock for the next day. 

“Honey?” Patrick says, rolling the pet name around in his mouth and mind and seeing how he feels about it. He doesn’t hate it, that’s for sure.

“Oh. Is that…Should I not have?” David starts, and Patrick can already sense an impending doom he’s spiraling himself into. 

Patrick walks over to him and kisses him sound on the mouth, trying to stop the racetrack of David’s brain.

“Honey is good. I like it. Rachel’s name for me was Ricky or darling, so I’m definitely okay with it,” Patrick tells him, trying to reassure David. David nods.

“Okay, good. I didn’t even realize. I don’t think I’ve done that with anyone else,” David says, saying the last part as if he’s a bit hesitant and awed at the same time.

Patrick feels warm from the inside. With every other experience David has had, it’s nice to have this one alone for him.

“The box just got here today, right?” Patrick asks and David nods, eyes grateful. He presses another quick peck to his lips and goes to the back. As he’s stocking the candles in the space David made, making sure they’re properly in line, he lets his mind wander to what he’d call David.

Of course baby is said in bed out of nowhere, but that’s definitely a bedroom only name. He wants a name that is just between him and David that nobody has touched. He’d called Rachel Rach or Ellie or babe, and that just doesn’t seem right. 

Honey bunch? Ew.  
Lover? Gross.  
Sweetheart? Hmm…maybe. If he’s calming him down or something.  
Sunshine? David would give him such a death glare. 

“How does it look?” Patrick asks, stepping back and taking it in.

David comes up behind him and puts his chin on Patrick’s shoulder. He leaves to adjust one errant candle and then comes back. 

“Perfect,” David declares. “You did good.”

“Thanks, love,” Patrick replies, looking back to see David’s reaction and the dusting of a flush high on David’s cheeks lets him know the names a keeper.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 22: pet names


End file.
